


Going To The Chapel

by klutzy_girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Airports, Crying, Developing Relationship, Eloping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Speculation, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers and speculation for season eleven. Tony and Ziva decide to do something impulsively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To The Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him. “You cannot be serious, Tony.”

“I am. We love each other and that’s that.” He smirked at her.

“But..,” Ziva trailed off, unable to think of anything to say.

“But what?” I love you, Ziva and spending the rest of our lives together sounds pretty damn good to me.” Tony couldn’t imagine his life without her now.

“But I can’t stay. I need to keep all of you safe,” she pointed out. She didn’t want to marry him and then bolt somewhere. It wasn’t fair to either of them. 

“We can make it work. Secret phone calls at random times. Get burner phones. I’m not letting you go, David. Sure, it’s a little weird to get married and have you go on the run, but I don’t give a fuck. You’ll come back and we can be a normal married couple after that.” He wasn’t going to give up now, not after everything they had been through.

“You are very stubborn.” She could feel herself wavering, even though she knew logically she should reject the proposal. It wasn’t the rational thing to do, but she found she didn’t care. And then she had her answer. Ziva sighed and then grinned at him. “Yes. Okay, the answer is yes. I will marry you.”

He laughed, beaming at her before he picked Ziva up and held her as he kissed her. “You have no idea how unbelievably happy I am right now. You’re not going to regret this. I promise you that.” He set her down, but kissed her again.

Ziva hoped neither of them regretted this rash decision and made a point to mention it, but she couldn’t stop the hope bubbling up from within her. “We need to go if we want to do this.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of it.” He hadn’t planned on proposing (it hadn’t been his intention at all, but he was happy he decided to ask), but Tony had a back-up suit ready to go.

“I don’t even have a dress.”

“We’ll stop at the store and find you something fancy. And I will make this up to you eventually. We’ll renew our vows when you get back.” He squeezed her hand and bolted back out to his rental car. When Tony returned in a new suit – one he didn’t wear to work – Ziva was still waiting for him. They made a quick store at a clothing store and Ziva picked out a dress that she loved.

Following their trip to the clothing store, the couple headed to the local courthouse to pick up a marriage license and after that, hurried to a nice place to marry. They had found it accidentally and thought it was perfect. After finding the available minister, the three of them walked over to the chapel.

Ziva took a deep breath and grinned from ear to ear. She was still terrified of getting caught, but it was nothing compared to all the emotions flowing through her at this very moment. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I can. You ready for this?” Tony wasn’t experiencing any cold feet at all and he figured it was all the adrenaline coursing through his system.

She nodded. “Are you ready for this?”

“I am, baby. Let’s do this.” 

Just as he hoped for, she laughed. And then the minister began speaking. Within a matter of minutes, Tony and Ziva were husband and wife. They couldn’t help the giggles that escaped as they slid the rings on and kissed for the first time as a married couple. “We actually did it, Tony.”

“Yeah we did. You look so beautiful, by the way. I am thrilled to call you my wife.” He reluctantly pulled away from Ziva, not wanting to let go.

“And I am thrilled you’re my husband. But we really should go. I’m not sure how safe it is.” 

Tony thanked the minister and they walked out of the chapel hand in hand. “I have to go soon.”

“Do you really have to?” Tony had just gotten her back and he didn’t want to have to let her go again. He knew it was futile, however. This was something she needed to do so everyone would be safe.

She nodded, also wishing she could stay. This was the last thing Ziva wanted to do, but it was necessary. It was why she had resisted his proposal at first, but he had been very persuasive. 

The newlyweds headed to the airport Ziva needed to fly from and tried to prepare themselves to say goodbye. It wasn’t easy. “I will be home as soon as I can. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

And that’s when Tony finally lost it. “I love you so much, Ziva. I will be waiting when you get back. Hell, I’m a married man now.”

She gave him a watery smile and out of the corner of her eye, spotted Gibbs pulling up. Their time was now definitely limited. “And I am a married woman. I love you, too. Try not to miss you.”

“That’s going to be impossible. You’re my world, okay? I can’t do this without you for very long, so don’t be gone too long.” The tears continued to flow.

Ziva let out a sob and wiped the tears off his face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have newlywed sex. I’m sure we have broken the bed.”

It had the desired effect – Tony laughed. “Well, we did make love and we can have plenty of sex when you’re home.”

Gibbs slowly walked up to them. “Ziva’s gotta go now. Come on, Tony.”

“Just wait a minute, Boss.” 

He just sighed and hung back for a minute. Tony kissed Ziva. “I don’t want to do this, Tony.” It was far too late to back out, however, and they all knew it.

He lightly pushed her towards the plane. “Go on. Don’t you forget about me, Mrs. DiNozzo.” 

“Never.” She kissed him again – one last goodbye – and then walked towards the plane, sobbing the entire time. Tony had to physically turn around because he couldn’t handle it.

Once the plane took off, Gibbs and Tony were left alone. “She’ll be fine and will be back before you know it.”

He nodded and sniffled, trying to pull himself together. “You’re right. She will be.” Tony just wished he could believe that.

Gibbs cocked his head and stared. “Is that a wedding ring on your finger?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m surprised you didn’t know since you’ve been following us for a while. Surprise!” 

Gibbs just sighed. “Of course you two would go that fast after denying your feelings for eight years. Good for you two.” He hoped for both their sakes that this separation didn’t last as long as he feared it would.

“Thanks.” Tony was still crying as they pulled away from the airport, but he felt hope blossoming on the way home.

This separation wasn’t permanent and they would be reunited. They were Tony and Ziva. Nothing could tear them apart for very long. 

It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the various new spoilers that have come out and the pictures MIchael Tweeted (and in one case, deleted).


End file.
